Stormwind (Pandora910)
: Stormwind is a short furred, slender she-cat. She has gray fur with lighter, silver paws and chest. Her eyes are deep, lake blue. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Stormkit first appears when Flowerkit and Thornkit are playing and Flowerkit falls against Stormkit. Stormkit wakes up and pins down Thornkit as punishment for pushing Flowerkit into him. When the others wake Stormkit talks about how badly she wants to play with the other kits outside. About a moon later, all five kits go outside together for the first time and play a goal based game. Stormkit is about to score but Flowerkit dodges it and hurts her leg. Feathernose shows up and Stormkit is sent to go get Dovewish while Flowerkit is taken to the medicine cat den. Stormkit entertains Flowerkit in the medicine cat den by playing with her, she also pesters Feathernose, asking when Flowerkit will be better. Stonewhisker tells her not to be rude. Flowerkit tells Stormkit that she can't become an apprentice with her and though Stormkit offers to wait, Flowerkit tells her to go through with it. Foxstar holds the ceremony and Stormkit is named Stormpaw and given Firetail as a mentor. When Flowerkit is finally ready to become an apprentice, Stormpaw jumps around her in excitement and she celebrates after the ceremony, after her first day Stormpaw helps her get a nest. Foxstar goes to the moonstone and takes Stormpaw along with Flowerpaw, Crowpaw and Thornpaw with him. They go to the medicine cat for travelling herbs and Stormpaw sees Firetail getting checked over for Feathernose. She expresses concern for her mentor but Feathernose tells her that sickness doesn't always mean greencough. While Firetail is sick, Stormpaw is given Alderfang as a temporary mentor. Firetail dies from her sickness and Flowerpaw tells Stormpaw, she sits down in shock. Later, Stormpaw is with Flowerpaw and their parents keeping warm during Firetail, Birchkit and Nutkit's vigil. Later Flowerpaw tells Dovewish that she is worried about Stormpaw but Dovewish assures her. A moon later, Stormpaw returns to training with Alderfang as her permanent mentor. After Flowerpaw gets hurt again, she sees Stormpaw returning to camp with Cloudpaw and Slatepaw. Stormpaw tells her that they passed their warrior assessment. The ceremony is held and Stormpaw is given the name Stormwind, honored for her determination and spirit. When Flowerpelt finally earns her warrior name, Stormwind expresses great pride and celebrates with her sister. At the following gathering, Stormwind attends along with Flowerpelt is her name is announced. Later they talk about the argument between Cloudstar and Birdstar. After the battle against AshClan, Flowerpelt has to tell Stormwind that their father was killed. They later tell Dovewish about Stonewhisker's death. Stormwind later mentions how she hopes to mentor Frostclaw's kits. Stormwind and Flowerpelt go out hunting and they encounter Falconclaw who gives them strange looks and sends them back later. Stormwind mentions how weird he had seemed. When Snakewhisker is made a warrior, Flowerpelt notices that Stormwind is flirting with him. When Icekit and Snowkit are made apprentices, Stormwind is given Snowpaw as an apprentice. They then take their apprentices out on a tour of the territory. Dovewish gets sick with greencough and Stormwind and Flowerpelt come to say goodbye to her mother before she dies. Many moons later, Flowerpelt notices that Snakewhisker and Stormwind have clearly become mates. When Flowerpelt is nearly killed, she hears Stormwind begging to be let inside the medicine cat den. She hears Stormwind talking with Owlfoot about how they don't trust Falconclaw and Flowerpelt realizes that Stormwind is in danger. Later while Flowerpelt is dreaming, she sees Stormwind avidly speaking out against Falconclaw. Stormwind is super happy when Flowerpelt finally wakes. After Owlfoot is killed, Stormwind comes in the medicine cat den to support Flowerpelt. After a patrol, several cats return covered in a strange liquid with Stormwind being one of them. With the help of the medicine cats, Flowerpelt helps take it off Stormwind and she leaves with barely any injuries. A few moons later, Stormwind gives birth to Snakewhisker's kit and names her Dovekit after Dovewish. After the battle against LichenClan, Flowerpelt goes to Stormwind who was guarding the nursery, she asks if Snakewhisker is okay. When Flowerpelt is made deputy, Stormwind tells her how proud she is. When Flowerstar returns to camp as leader, Stormwind is the first to congratulate her. Flowerstar later discusses her choice for deputy with Stormwind. Many moons later, Flowerstar reveals that Stormwind gave birth to another kit now named Adderpaw, she and Stormwind share a long conversation about Thornpelt. Dawnstar's Trouble Stormwind is first seen in the prologue sitting with Flowerstar when Poppyfur tells them the news of Windflight's kits. She says how wonderful it is that Windflight's kits are healthy and that the apprentice den will be full here soon. Later, Windflight tells Dawnkit that Stormwind was one of the cats involved in Hawktalon's accident. During Adderpaw's ceremony, Dawnpaw remembers that Stormwind is Flowerstar's sister and Adderpaw's mother. Dawnpaw sees Thornpelt going over to talk to Snakewhisker and Stormwind before Snakewhisker steps down as being deputy. When Blazeheart and Windflight die, Dawnpaw hears the voice of Stormwind saying that she and Turtlepaw need to be looked after. She is then beside Snakewhisker when he agrees to be the stand in deputy. During leafbare, Stormwind is one of the cats who gets sick along with Heatherpaw, Sandfoot, Rustpelt and Redclaw. After the sickness ends, she is later seen sharing tongues with Flowerstar. After becoming deputy, Dawnfire takes Stormwind on patrol with her. After encountering the AshClan patrol, Dawnfire reports to Flowerstar where she finds Stormwind as well. After explaining Riverstorm's apology, Stormwind says AshClan should be sorry and that she's never trusted Echoheart and she never will. After the fire and Flowerstar's death Stormwind is seen grieving with Cinderflame, Yarrowtail, Pebblestep and Cloudspots and Dawnfire is glad that all of Flowerstar's kin is so close. After the battle against Thornstar it is revealed that both Stormwind and Willownose had been killed during the battle. In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Snakewhisker: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Daughter: Dovetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: Adderstrike Living (As of A Fallen Star) Granddaughters: Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sedgepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Petalpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Dovepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Yarrowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Dovewish: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Stonewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Flowerstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Interesting Facts *Stormwind (along with Silvermoon) shares her name with a city from World of Warcraft. Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters